Slithering lollipop love
by LizaThePurple
Summary: "Huffel my Puff" "You can enter my chamber of secrets, but only if you Slyther-in" "Yes, enter my restricted section" And many more bad cliches! Mpreg,, yaoi, slash, Harry likes lollipops, Draco likes wands! This was made because of a beat. Harry/Draco and a random snake, first story, be awesome and review!


**warning. M rated, mpreg, yaoi, mention of  
incest, overly filled with clichés and  
dirty jokes. And bestiality. I mean use of a snake. I can't really say the  
snake didn't do it out of free will... It was just imperioused and still has  
to go to therapy, after a couple of failed suicides. Oh and sleazy and humour  
off course.**

Because seriously, I want to use dirty  
Harry Potter jokes and I wouldn't be able to finish this story without some  
humour... I'm not sure why I feel like crying so much then. Sooo  
yeeeeeeeeah... Enjoy.

Harry Potter was having a really good day. Well, depends what one would define under "good". Some would think finding a galleon on the street makes a good day. Other would think the same after finding a bargain deal on potion ingredients or maybe managing to do that one spell perfectly they never quite managed to perfect it to that degree before.

To Harry Potter a good day was mostly one of those where he wasn't in any immediate life threatening situation, and sadly those days became quite rare. But today was a different kind of good day. Because today, the boy who lived, managed to ogle a fine deal of his all time crush.

Sure, it wasn't a long but it sure was BIG. Harry sighted recalling the image. Thank Merlin for the unbelievably bad security of privacy at the Quiddich locker rooms.

With a light skip in his step, Harry strolled the long way from The Quiddich pitch to the castle, taking a detour to walk next to the forbidden forest. If he was lucky he could hide in the tree line and see _him_ again as he walked to the castle. Only a few minutes later, he arrived at the Forbidden Forest, and after quickly establishing that no one was in sight, the boy who lived made himself disappear amongst the trees.

Hiding behind a particularly large tree, Harry Potter spotted the Slytherin Quiddich team walking to the castle. Yet disappointed _he _realized he wasn't there? Where was he? Where was Draco Malfoy?

"I know you have been watching me." A voice spoke behind Harry.

With a gasp, Harry turned around and saw no other but Draco Malfoy. His blond hair clung to his forehead, he was still sweaty from Quiddich practice. His robes were slightly open, revealing his pale chest, shiny from sweat. Harry licked his lips at the image.

"I-I..." Harry stuttered, but Draco quickly shushed him putting his finger to Harry's lips.

"Don't worry, I've been watching you too." Draco whispered and closed his lips on Harry's. Suddenly much more daring, the boy who lived kissed the Slytherin prince back, entering his mouth with his tong and caressing his sweaty chest with his hand.

Quickly Harry removed Draco's robes, his hand left resting on the buttons of his pants.  
"Don't stop now" Draco moaned between kisses. "Can't you feel the magic between us, my wand is unyielding, and it has chosen you to be its wielder."

Without further ado, Harry removed his pants, and licked his cock like a lollipop.  
"Yes Harry!" Draco moaned further. "Polish me like one your wands." And the boy who lived did as he was bode, sucking Draco's long cock like the hard wand it was. It truly reminded him of a lollipop.  
It wasn't long until Draco's wand shot out a thick spell. Draco held Harry's head closely, while the boy who lived gulped down his juices. Just like a strawberry lollipop, Harry thought to himself.

Licking the Slytherin's wand one more time, Harry rose prom his knees, and the mentioned Slytherin started undressing him.

"Let my basilisk enter your chamber of secrets" Draco whispered "I yearn to enter your restricted section."

"Only if you slyther-in " the black haired boy replied as the blond towered over his naked aroused form. Yet different to his expectations, Draco pulled out his wand. The wooden one. I mean the one that does all the magic. I mean the _literally _wooden original spell shooting wand, and shouted "_Serpensontia sexia!"_

A thick green light shined, and suddenly a long thick basilisk appeared. "Slyther-in" The blond Slytherin prince commanded, repeating Harry's words. Without hesitation the snake did as it was bode and tackled Harry, only to be inside him moments later. Harry moaned as he was pumped by the snakes thick body, and just as he was on a brink of an orgasm, a voice was heard above his moans.

"Stop" Draco commanded "I'll finish this myself." and just as fast as the snake appeared it vanished in a green light. Not wasting any time, Draco humped Harry, and pounded in him even faster and harder than the snake did. His cock entering Harry's ass like a polished broom.  
"YES!" Harry screamed "Huffel my Puff!" And a couple of deep thrust later, they both finished, having womped out their willows as much as they could.

Harry smiled lying on Draco's sweaty chest, he was having a really good day.

oooOOOooo

Harry Potter was not having a good day.

Well, it wasn't that bad. He quite enjoyed the part where he sucked on his favourite Draco lollipop in the broom closet. He was more referring to the fact he kept vomiting all the time. It couldn't have anything to do with the spell Draco shot out of his lollipop wand now could it? He felt just fine before.

Ignoring further turmoil's of his body, Harry went back to the broom closet as soon as his last class ended. He had a wand to polish. Yet when he entered the broom closet, he didn't feel any better.  
"What is wrong?" Draco asked Harry giving him a quick kiss and undoing his pants.

"It's nothing" Harry mumbled, his member already hard under Draco's touch "I just haven't been felling well lately."

Draco took out his wand (the real kind) and cast a spell. Suddenly a foggy mist appeared over Harry, shrinking, until it was the size of a Quiddich ball, and floated over Harry's tummy, turning a light pink colour.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Draco said suddenly, glancing at Harry. "I-it, it must have been the basilisk venom, it has magical properties!"

"What?" Harry asked the Slytherin prince, as said prince just glared at him strangely. "What is it Draco? "

Draco looked at the Boy Who Lived for a whole minute until he finally spoke. "You're pregnant Potter, and I'm the father."

OoOooOoO

And indeed, nine months later a beautiful white haired green eyed girl was born by magical means.

They named her Lillypop, as an eternal remainder of the love between the Boy Who Lived and the Slytherin Prince.


End file.
